Together 'Till The End Of The Universe
by Choco-Latte TimTams
Summary: The hero. He thought he was going to be saving the universe. How ironic that he was the one to destroy it.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** SUP GUISE! It's Timtams here. And like, I came up with this idea after watching Phineas and Ferb. If you watched the latest episode, you'll see where the story's heading. XD If you haven't, whatever. You don't need it to understand the fic...XD And yes, I watch Phineas and Ferb. GOT A PROBLEM? COME AT ME BRO! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But I haven't given up. XD

* * *

The universe was bleak. Nothing existed anymore. Except me. I was a lone soul, flying through empty space. The only living thing to exist now. The only _thing_ to exist now. It wasn't always this way, though. Once, there were galaxies, filled with rocks, stars, light. The galaxies were filled with planets. These planets once had life on them. There was one planet that stood above all. Its name? Earth.

Earth was filled with life, things called humans. It was powerful, with the humans ruling above all the other life forms, called animals. Who knew that all it would take to bring down this mighty planet was one human and a machine?

This human wasn't exactly a human though. There were countries on the Earth, and for each country, there was a personification of it. They were the government's most guarded secrets. They were immortal, only killed when their land had fallen. When no one remembered their traditions, no one remembered their land anymore. This one particular nation called America was the one who brought everyone down. This nation had a tendency to call himself 'a hero'. How ironic. The hero brought about the end of the universe. How, you may ask? This, is the story of how America had brought everything to its end.


	2. Humiliation and Great Ideas

**A/N:** Lol sup. This chappie is late-ish...:D soz But enjoy! Oh, and some of the quotes thingamabobs are stolen from Phineas and Ferb.

Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor Phineas and Ferb. Wut a weird combo...

* * *

"IGGY! IGGY! I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" America grinned, running and leaping at a surprised England and knocking them both to the floor. The world meeting had just finished, and most of the other nations had left already.

"Get off me, you wanker!" England glared at America, trying and failing to shove him off. He was slightly pissy, must have been because he tripped over that shoe earlier in the day. America just grinned even wider (his face looked as if it was about to split in half) and buried his face into England's chest.

"Lol, nope."

"Weren't you going to show me something?"

"OH YEAH!" Immediately, America leaped off of England, who breathed out a sigh of relief. He could breathe now~ Hallelujah~

He stood up, just to be dragged out of the door by his arm.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"McDonalds!"

"NO! We are not going to go to that unhealthy place!"

"Come on! Just once? I've got a surprise for you there!" America stopped and turned to face England, puppy-dog eyes turned on at high. England gave in and sighed.

"Ok. Just this once. The surprise _better_ be good." America cheered and took off again.

They walked over to the McDonald's a few blocks down, America skipping and whooping and England walking dejectedly behind.

They turned into the fast-food restaurant and took a seat near the window.

"So, do you want anything? It's all on me." America offered. England turned, surprised. America had never, _ever_ offered to pay for lunch before. But…

"No thanks. I feel kind of full…" England lied. Truthfully, he was actually pretty hungry, but no _way_ would he eat this unhealthy shit. He would just make something for himself when he got back. His food was a lot better, anyway. No matter what the other countries say…

America soon came back, his arms loaded with milkshakes, fries and hamburgers. He sat opposite England and started chowing down on everything. England sat awkwardly, having no idea what he was doing here in the first place. Right…the surprise.

"So, America…what was the surprise you were going to show me?" England asked, curious. America stopped eating, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. England cringed.

"Welllll, I wanted to ask…w-would you be my boyfriend?" America was blushing now. Sudden change in attitude much…

People around had stopped to stare, cooing. England stood, surprised. He felt anger starting to boil inside of him.

"You…you brought me here for this? Who the bloody hell asks someone out in _McDonalds_? I-I…if you wanted to ask someone out, you could have chosen a more romantic place for that! _And did you even consider if I like McDonalds_? HELL. NO. I do _not_ want to be your boyfriend, you stupid pig." He glared.

"Rejected." A girl whispered. Everyone else quickly looked away. America could feel tears start forming in his eyes. He looked down.

"I see." England stormed out. America couldn't bring himself to look at his food anymore. He felt the tears slowly start dripping down his face. He stood up and walked out of the front door, heading back to his house.

It wasn't until he was in his house comfortably wrapped in blankets with a tub of ice-cream on the couch did he start letting the tears flow freely. He started bawling, stuffing his face with ice-cream at the same time. What a sight…

He turned on the TV, deciding to watch whatever cartoon was on to feel better. Oh look, Phineas and Ferb was on. Right. The last episode for the season was meant to come out today. He had completely forgotten about it after the episode with England.

" _Inators? Why? What does this one do?"_

" _Ah, that is my Do-Over-Inator."_

" _What's a Do-Over-Inator?"_

" _Really? It says 'do over' right in the name. It does the day over again…"_

Wait. America stopped his crying when a sudden idea hit him.

"If I could create that machine…I can do the day over again! And that means…I can keep trying to ask England out! And then, once I succeed, I'll stop the machine!"

America leaped out of the couch and went into his basement downstairs, where he kept spare parts from his building and tinkering about.

He started collecting the parts that he needed for the machine. Don't ask me _how_ he knew how to build the machine. I'm only telling you what I know. Which is…most of the story. But, back to the main plot. He was nearly done collecting the parts.

For the rest of the week, he continued working on the machine. Days and sleepless nights were spent on the machine.

Lots of different nations had called to check up on America because they were worried about him and wanted to cheer him up after word had gotten around that England had rejected him, none of them he answered.

"America! Where have you been? Want to go out drinking with Denmark and the Awesome Me?"

"America-san, I have a new game you can play. Want to come over?"

"America! Are you ok? Call me back when you get this message. ('Who are you?') I'm Canada…"

"Ve~ America! Germany and I are worried about you! Want to have some pasta?"

"America, want to become one with me? Kol kol kol…" Ok, maybe not Russia.

But lots of nations were concerned, even more so after America didn't respond to any of their calls. Even England was starting to regret being so harsh on America. But his pride kept him from going and checking up on America.

After a week, America had finally finished the machine and worked on all the kinks.

He really should have finished watching the episode. I mean, the machine does have one major drawback that he hasn't figured out about yet.

" _Okay, this paper towel represents the space-time continuum. Normally, it moves in a straight line,_ _but something has disrupted the flow. Now time cannot move forward and it puts enormous strain on the fabric of time_ _and tears the fabric! So now there is a little less space-time fabric to work with. The days are getting shorter. Now, you take this shortened piece of space-time_ _and loop it again. Do this enough times and pretty soon you do not have anything left. And when you don't have anything left, the universe ceases to exist._ "


	3. Turning Back the Clock

**E/N (Choco): Hi readers! This chapter is a bit late thanks to me ;w;**

 **Anyway, I don't own Hetalia, neither does Timtams.**

* * *

America woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock. 10 o'clock in the morning. He stretched slightly, smacking his lips together as he stared out of the window. Kids outside were laughing and shouting in his driveway, playing a game of catch…wait.

This all happened on the day of the world meeting last week, didn't it?

He felt memories suddenly surge through him, the world meeting, tears, England, tears, rejection, tears, time machines and tears.

Right.

The time machine. He built it…had it worked? He checked the time. 10am in the morning. World Meeting starts at 12. He got up and quickly sat himself down beside his laptop. He looked at the date. 6th of June. SCORE!

"Oh, my time machine worked! WOOHOO! WOOT WOOT!" He screamed and whooped, dancing around, waving his arms in the air and flopping around. If you were to look through the window, you would see a blonde, blue-eyed man dancing around and screaming in his boxers. Wow. Attractive much (note the sarcasm).

Now, to get ready for the meeting, and hopefully have a better plan on asking England out. Oh well, if he failed, he always had tomorrow to repeat today, right?

I'll spare you the details of his morning routine (which involved singing horribly at the top of his lungs in the shower).

He arrived at the World Meeting at 12 exactly. Luckily, they hadn't started yet. Just like last week. Actually, according to memory, this thing wouldn't start until roughly 1 in the afternoon. It was hard getting everyone to calm down, after all.

Italy would start snacking on pasta, Romano and Spain on tomatoes, England would start shouting at everyone to put their food away and so on.

And that's exactly what happened.

"Hehe…" He grinned. Now, he knew exactly what was going to happen! For instance, England would start trying to run around to get everyone's attention and trip over a shoe…he could stop England from falling! Then, maybe, England would be slightly happier with him and he could ask him out and then everything would go beautifully because England would see him as his hero…

Yes. That's what he would do.

He waited, sitting quietly. So unlike himself. Some nations started looking at America, wondering if he was plotting (which he was, but nothing bad!) because he had gone so quietly. It was just against his nature.

Japan came and sat next to him, and started talking about different anime America should watch. America, distracted, just 'hmmed' every once in a while.

"America-san, do you like tragedies?" He asked America, trying to brighten up.

"Mm."

"How about romance?"

"Mm."

"Then, you should watch 'Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso'."

"Mm."

"It's quite good."

"Mm."

"America-san?"

"Mm."

"Are you listening?"

"Mm."

"…"

"Mm."

"…"

"Mm."

Suddenly, America shot out of his seat, just as England tripped over the shoe that was lying carelessly in the middle of the aisle. He shrieked slightly, closing his eyes and prepared for the impact that never came. America stood, holding England, whose face was inches away from the floor. England cracked one brilliant green eye open, visible relief in them. He then slowly looked up and quickly jumped away when he saw who it was, blushing.

"Thanks…" he mumbled, looking away.

"No problem~" America smiled at England. HAH!

'I'm the hero~ I saved England from tripping over a shoe~ it could have been fatal~ but I saved him~ ' He thought, dancing on the spot slightly. Idiot.

America grinned to himself as he returned towards his seat. Ha! There was no way England could reject him now! He did save England from the fall, after all. He sat through the World Meeting, excited, and paying even less attention than before. He bounced on his chair, looked around the room, played rock paper scissors with himself, until Germany had finally given up on trying to continue the World Meeting. After all, France and England were arguing again, Veneziano was whining about his empty stomach and how much he wanted pasta, Greece asleep, Romano just being the pissy bastard he was ( **E/N: Romano. Is. Not. A. Pissy. Bastard.** ), Spain being the cheery air-head he was, the Nordics just being weird and so on.

Everyone else quickly left, leaving England alone with America. England stood up after a long pause, and proceeded to clean the blackboard.

America walked up to England, instead of tackling him like he did last time (after all, it wouldn't help him much, would it, the limey being all annoyed at him before he had even asked him out on a date).

"So…England…do you…" America stuttered.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Spit it out. I'm not getting any bloody younger here."

"Will you go out on a date with me?" America said. He watched England's facial expressions change, from annoyed, to hopeful, and finally, to barely concealed anger.

"You planned that, didn't you? You made it so I would trip over and you could rescue me? You did it because you thought I would be an easy target, didn't you? And you thought I would agree because you were my hero? No." England barely managed to keep his calm before picking up his stuff and stomping out of the room.

Overreaction much? It was just a coincidence that it looked staged out. Maybe there's something deeper…

America sighed and looked out sadly. He picked up his stuff and slowly walked out of the room.

"Guess I'm the last one." He mutters, before turning off the lights and locking the doors.

"…hello? Guess he forgot me again." A certain blonde, violet-eyed nation sighed, looking around.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

 _At America's house_

He sighed, chomping down on tubs of ice cream. He looked at the clock. 8pm. He stood up, made dinner (hamburgers) and finished them off quickly before doing his daily going to bed routine. He made it into bed at 10, and stayed on his phone for nearly two hours.

11:59pm.

He could always try again tomorrow. Right?

12:00am.


End file.
